The way she makes me feel
by the free time writer
Summary: Lilly questions herself about her feelings for a certain best friend... Liley. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Mixed thoughts

I guess I've lost

**I actually have no idea why I wrote this. I guess I just had the right inspiration (I was listening to "The way you make me feel", by McFly).**

**So, yeah…enjoy the fic.**

**The fic's on Lilly's pov and it's oneshot.**

**-x-**

I guess I've lost.

That was my most recent conclusion. I've just lost a battle with my mind.

After all this time trying to convince myself, maybe to _force _myself that it wasn't like that…that I didn't feel like that…that I _shouldn't _feel like that.

After struggling for so long against me, it all came down to this.

I just don't know why I couldn't realize it before…maybe I didn't _want _to.

And to think that it all started when she decided to take popularity instead of real friendship.

It just pissed me off when I found out she'd been hanging out with those stupid amber and Ashley. I'd got really angry because I felt pushed aside, replaced, useless…

At first I missed her, you know, she was my best friend. And then I had been trying to get that friendship back, in all ways possible. But no matter how hard I tried, she always ended up letting me down. Everytime I tried to talk to her, Amber and Ashley would just simply cut me off and lead her away from me.

I'd feel crushed, insignificant and incredibly stupid.

But somehow things changed drastically.

The more I tried to get her friendship back, the more I started feeling something different for her…

I started noticing her every move...the way her hair flipped when she mover her head to think…and her eyes…those grayish-blue eyes that now pierced me and would make me blush everytime she looked at me.

And if she caught me looking at her, she'd smile, and that'd make my heart beat faster. And when she laughed, it'd take my breath away.

So, that's when, after some time, the truth finally hit me...it hit me hard… And I'm gonna admit it now, to myself and to everyone else…

I, Lilly Truscott am in love with my best friend Miley Stewart.

**-x-**

**Whoa…I never thought I'd write a Liley.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Obvious?

**Well, I decided to go on with this. **

**The rating was changed to T, due to some things on this chapter and others in later ones.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

I've been still really out of my mind and confused. I guess that's what happens when you finally admit something you've been struggling against for so long.

My day at school started normal, as always. Well, that until I met Oliver at the hallway near his locker. His expression was quite unusual when he noticed me, so I raised an eyebrow and stopped beside him.

"Hey." He said, still grabbing his books and stuff from his locker.

"Hey, what's up?" I said with a half-smile. He then looked up at me, like, right before telling me the obvious.

"You've been acting strange lately."

"I have?" I asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Oh, c'mon, don't try to act innocent." He said, trying to be serious, but still with a sort of goofiness in his voice. "I know something's up with you."

"Oh, really?" I said. "Well, even if there _is_ something up, doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you."

"I will find out eventually." He said, smirking. "You can't hide things from The Okenator."

"Well, good luck with that." I said.

As I started walking away, I suddenly bumped into someone. Books were now spread all around my feet and I looked up with the feeling I already knew who it was.

My thoughts were confirmed as I saw a pair of grayish blue eyes staring at me.

"Uh…I…sorry, I was…" I blabbed, trying hard not to blush.

"Err…no problem, it's ok." She said as she picked up her books. I bend down to grab mine and our eyes met. That didn't help the blush on my cheeks.

"Um…I gotta go." I said as I quickly got up. "You know…chemistry class…I'm gonna be late." With that I walked away while I called myself "stupid" about a zillion times.

…

Friday is the day when you can relax and sleep at any hour.

So that night Oliver was sleeping over. Yeah, well…I know, he's a guy and stuff, but my mom seems to trust him a lot and it's not like anything could happen between us, for an obvious reason.

So yeah, here we were now, watching some class b horror movie that I think it was named "The return of the killing tomatoes" or something like that. Not that I care.

Anywho, after what I call a "popcorn war" and seeing a lot of killing tomatoes, I was fully asleep on the living room's couch.

I was woken up later by a dazed Oliver. When I glanced at him he looked like he felt like running away or something. I raised an eyebrow as I sat up.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or somethi…"

"You were… talking…during your sleep." He said his eyes a bit wide.

_Damn it_. I froze and tried to avoid his eyes. I'd never talked during my sleep…why now? I guess the world's got something against me. Now Oliver knew I was dreaming something not innocent at all.

"Uh…and what exactly did you hear?" I asked, completely embarrassed.

"You were, like, moaning…and saying Miley's name."

_Someone kill me_…right now. This is probably the most embarrassing moment of my short life.

I looked up at him as red as those tomatoes from the movie. He just stayed silent, piercing me with his eyes, like trying to make me say something. I gulped.

"You have feelings for Miley." He simply stated. I looked down and nodded. "Well, it was kinda obvious."

"It…was?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Well…yeah." He said. "I mean…the way you always looked at her, how you talked about her all the time, you were like, always trying to make her happy…stuff like that…you kinda showed it."

"I guess." I said, moving my hair-bangs away from my face. "Uh…this must be awkward to you."

"I'll get used to it." He said, half-smiling. "It doesn't matter, you're still my best friend."

"Aww, thanks, Ollie." I said, giving him a hug.

Things were starting to get better…or so I thought.

**-x-**

**Do you like this chapter?**

**Review, please?**


	3. That Friday night

**Here's chapter 3.**

**I hope you like it.**

**-x-**

It had been some time after Oliver found out about me and my feelings for you-know-who, who we _wisely_ decided to call that when we got sick of the tomatoes film and put a Harry Potter one. (Yeah…you can see how creative I am.)

I had been invited to this huge 15-year old party that Joannie was throwing on about two weeks. She'd incredibly managed to organize the whole thing in little time, and almost everyone in ninth grade was going. What didn't encourage me to go, because, after all…You-know-who would be there and I didn't know if I could face her.

Ok…so I might have exaggerated a bit about me and you-now-who's friendship. Truth is: we hadn't stopped being friends, we had just grown apart. So we occasionally hung out, which was when I felt more cheerful.

As I looked at the invitation, my thoughts started to lead me to different things. Maybe this party could be an opportunity to…

But then a little voice in my head started to fight it.

_Do you really think it could happen? How are the chances she feels the same?_

I quickly told that voice to shut up. And I was woken from my trance when Joannie cleared her throat.

"So…are you coming?" she asked, half-smiling. "I still gotta put your name on the list."

I put my hand on my head, moving my hair bangs from my face. At that moment I saw _her _talking two the she-devils at her locker. Something made me suddenly change my thoughts.

"Yeah…sure." I said. "I'll be there." Joannie smiled and walked away.

…

"So…um…are you going to Joannie's party?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're going to Joannie's party."

There I was sitting next to Miley at the school's cafeteria. I couldn't believe that two weeks had passed; it was already Friday and I hadn't prepared psychologically for that night.

Miley just mover her yoke though her food distractedly. I couldn't help but to lock my eyes on her and think how cute she was when she did that.

"Um…I don't know, I mean…" she said, seeming a bit sad. "I took too long to think about it and I don't even have a dress."

"But you might go…right?" I said, not even knowing where all my anxious feelings came from. She looked up at me and half-smiled.

"I might."

…

"Lilly, would you stop laughing?"

"I can't…It's just so…"

"So…what?"

"Weird."

"Yeah, like you've never seen a guy in a suit before."

I was at Oliver's place. He had called me that afternoon and we had agreed to go to the party together. So I was sitting on his bed right now, already wearing my dress, that was bluish green, watching him search though his clothes.

What had he annoyed was my laughter at the sight of him in his bluish black suit.

"Do I look _that _bad?" he asked, a bit hurt. I quickly stopped laughing.

"No, it's not that, Ollie." I said. "It's cute."

"Then why're you laughing?"

"Because."

He stuck his tongue at me and went back to search his dresser for a tie.

"Oh, my…" I said. "You take longer than my mom to dress up."

"Haha, very funny." He said.

…

We arrived at the party by 8:30. My mom had given us a ride, and we got out of the car, being instantly stunned by how big and fancy the place was. The light level was just set perfectly and the dance floor was well-spaced. There was a place with sofas and cushions to sit and relax, and they were right near the bar.

We greeted Joannie and wished her a happy birthday. Oliver a bit more shyly than me, because it hadn't been so long since they'd broken up.

Not much people had arrived at that moment, so we just stood there scanning the place. I caught myself thinking if Miley would come. Well, I thought she probably would. She's Miley, after all, and she wouldn't want to miss this party.

My thoughts were confirmed and my heart lit as I saw her approaching.

I let out a "You came!" a bit too excited, and walked to greet her. Oliver raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, but soon followed me smiling.

I looked at her, noticing her vine red dress.

"I though you said you didn't have a dress." I said.

"Well, I…"

"I lent it to her!" Amber showed up behind her smiling, followed by Ashley. I looked at them with an oblivious expression.

"So, um…ho do I look?" said Miley. I again looked at her.

The word "_breathtaking"_ ran though my mind and I again shyly ran my fingers through my hair bangs, trying hard not to blush. Confusion showed on her face.

"_That _bad?"

"No! No, I mean…you…look…whoa." I said.

I glanced at Oliver, his look was telling me that had been totally stupid. And I agreed with him.

"So…" said Amber. "Why don't we go get something to drink?" I gave of shoulders and followed them to the bar.

Miley soon had a glass of beer in her hands.

"Since when d'you drink?" I asked. She was about to answer when Amber stepped in front of me, also with a glass of beer in her hands.

"C'mon Lil, why don't you have some?" she said. I though of saying something like "don't call me Lil", but I just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't drink beer." I simply said.

A few minutes later, I was finishing my glass of "sex on the beach", while Miley had already drunk a lot and was at her second glass of champagne.

Yeah…I know I said I didn't drink…beer. But whatever, I usually just have my one or two at parties and that's my limit.

Well…at least it was supposed to be.

"Miley, you should stop…you're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"YOU ARE."

"I'M NOT."

I was standing near Miley at the bar. She was holding a glass with God-knows-what-it's-made-of and she didn't plan to stop drinking just yet.

"Listen, I'm gonna remember this ok?" she said. "I swear, I'm not drunk."

"Yeah, right…" I said. She frowned and turned to grab something from the bar.

"I thought you were already drinking that…stuff." I said.

"It's not for me." She said, before handing me the glass. I glanced at it suspiciously.

"Oh, c'mon, you don't think I'm gonna poison ya or somethin', do ya?" she said, grinning.

"Who knows." I joked.

…

"Hey, waiter, another beer here!"

"Miley, you're taking me to a bad path."

We were sitting on one of the sofas laughing loudly. Oliver had gone dancing with everyone else. And I must admit I had trespassed my drinking limit by then.

I suddenly had the crazy idea of pranking Miley. I grabbed her wrist and got up.

"Wait, where are we goin'?" she asked. I kept walking with her.

"To the ladies' room." I said, chuckling. She let me lead her with no protest and we reached the bathroom.

"Lilly, what are we doin' he…" she started. I suddenly pushed her into one of the bathroom's boxes and locked the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you admit it that you're drunk." I said.

"I don't think you've got the moral to say that." She said, chuckling. I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Oh, don't you look at me like that." She said. "C'mon, now…let me out."

I just stayed silent.

"Lilly…let me out."

"What if I don't want to?" I said teasingly. She stood up and faced me.

"Let me out, Lilly."

"Or what?" I said. Something was making it fun to tease her. She got closer, I smirked.

…

"Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

"What have we just done?"

That question got me by surprise. I turned to look at her. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was looking up at the bathroom ceiling with a nervous expression.

"Uh…I'm not sure, Miley…" said. I was too, very agitated and nervous. Whatever made us do what we did…the result was that we woke up at the bathroom floor with half our clothes off. No one could be blamed, though. We _were _drunk. But despite that…we'd both got scared.

"Miley, what…what are we gonna do now?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"No one has to know."

**-x-**

**Whoa, cliff hanger! What will happen now? If you wanna know, please be nice and press that "review" button you see at the page's left corner.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Fall to pieces

**Hey there all! I've finally got some time and inspiration to keep on with this fic, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Maybe it's a bit corny, but whatever…**

**I just needed to let something clear, though…**

**Writing is surely the best way for me to let out things that trouble my mind, and I guess that's why I always work on my fics in a very personal way.**

**Anyway…enjoy the chapter!**

**-x-**

I woke up the next morning feeling like I'd just been run over by a pack of African Elephants. The headache was torturing me and seemed to enjoy it, and my stomach made me rush to the bathroom as soon as I got up from my bed.

After I was done with what I must call the worst throwing-up-crisis I've ever had, I sat back on my bed and sighed. I couldn't remember things from the party, all the memories came blurring and soon faded away, to my hugest frustration.

"Stupid Miley who made me drink." I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

Then my eyes widened open as finished that sentence, because I suddenly started to remember things…I remembered Miley and what had happened.

I remembered us having a drink after another, and how I dragged her into the bathroom and mocked her saying I wouldn't let her out. I remembered her getting mad and yelling at me and how that didn't stop me form teasing her. And then I remembered her suddenly pushing me against the box's door and pressing her lips on mine…running her hands through my sides…unzipping my dress as she pulled me closer, our hips against eachother…making me moan out of pleasure…

"Oh, my God…" I mumbled as shock hit me. I grabbed my forehead, looking at my room's floor. "Oh, my God…" The images were now clearer and they didn't seem to want to leave my mind…but I only got more shocked. "What the hell did I do?!"

_Well, you actually know what, or better…who you did. _ Said that stupid little voice in my head. I groaned in anger. "Shut up."

I must be getting crazy…

_But it's Miley…Miley! Didn't you want her?! Well, you got what you wanted…_

"But not like that…not as a mistake!" I mumbled. I knew all that happened was only an impulse of hers. Unless…

No, that surely wasn't possible. There's no way in this life that she feels the same about me. I should just stop giving me fake hopes.

At that moment I heard a knock on my door, which was instantly opened as my mom never waited for a "come in" before simply bursting into my room. I hate that bad habit of hers…

"Uh… 'Morning, Mom." I mumbled in a sleepy tone. Mom glanced at me up and down with that mom-like concerned glare.

"My, you have one hell of a hangover, huh?" she said, and she couldn't help but show a small grin. I was taken aback by her sentence, so I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck timidly.

"Yeah, it sucks…"I simply said, still looking down.

"Well, you'd better get yourself on your feet, 'cause Miley's here and she wants to talk to you." That made me practically jump off of my bed.

"Miley's here?!" I exclaimed and quickly ran to my wardrobe to search for decent clothes. When I glanced at mom, she had a pretty suspicious look on her face.

"I'll just let you change." She said, before closing the door and leaving.

Of course my mom didn't know…I hadn't told her, simply because I was scared of her reaction. But how would I tell her? It isn't easy at all…try going to your mom and say: "Oh, mom, by the way, I'm bi. And I'm in love with my girl best friend!" Yeah…I wanna see you do that.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I remembered Miley was waiting downtairs, so I finished changing and rushed down to the living-room. Like I expected, she was sitting on the couch, looking beautiful as always.

"Hey there." I said foolishly. She looked at me and smiled, which instantly made me blush as I smiled back at her. I sat next to her and that's when her face became serious.

"Um…abut yesterday…" she said. My eyes widened and I looked down shyly.

You remember." I said.

"I had to try hard to, but yes." She said. I moved nervously on my spot still avoiding her eyes. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, what made me quickly look up at her. "Listen, we don't have to make a big deal out of this."

_I wish it were as simple as that._

"I guess…" I said. "But don't say it isn't…"

"I know it isn't, but I guess we shouldn't let that weird out our friendship." She smiled warmly at me and I almost melted.

_Miley, you have no idea of what you're asking from me…_

"I actually…I need to…uh…I…" I blabbed. She raised an eyebrow locking her attention on me. But no…I couldn't…it just wasn't the right moment.

"What do ya wanna say?" she asked. I moved my hair-locks from my face.

"…Forget it."

"But…"

"Just forget it."

She gave of shoulders and I couldn't feel more stupid for ever considering telling her.

"All righ'…" she said. I sighed deeply. "Lilly…"she started. "I know something's wrong with you…"

"It's nothing." I said. _Oh, how I wish this wasn't happening…_

"C'mon, Lils, you know you can tell me anything." She said.

_Lils…_How long I hadn't heard that nickname from her. I felt my heart speeding up as she grabbed my right hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Maybe I can help you…I just need to know what's goin' on."

"I'm…I'm sorry Miles, I just can't tell you." I said, once more letting out a deep sigh.

"But why? Is it something bad?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"No…I mean…yeah…I mean…I don't know!" I said, almost yelling. "I just…I'm just not ready to tell you yet."

"Ok…" she said. "I understand Lils…take your time." She stared at me for a moment then pulled me into a hug. I instantly hugged her back as I felt my heart going crazy. "I'm just worried 'bout ya…that's all." We stayed like that for a moment and I couldn't help but to concentrate on her sweet vanilla scent.

"Miley…can you promise me one thing…?" I asked. The warmth of the moment was making it harder not to melt down in tears.

"Anything…" she said. I sighed into her shoulder.

"Promise me that, no matter what happens…our friendship will never end."

"I promise, Lilly…no matter what."

**-x-**

**Yeah…it's a short chapter…**

**But I guess that's all I was able to put on it, 'cause I really couldn't see another way of ending it.**

**Keep checking for more chapters. Please review!**


	5. Nightmare: RUMORS

**Hey there! I finally managed to get some time for a new chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

_I was at the school hallway, simply getting my stuff out of my locker. Everything appeared to be normal, but I couldn't shake off the nerving sensation that something was about to happen._

_I suddenly heard footsteps and with a blink of an eye there stood __**her**__...next to me with an unreadable expression on her face that made me shiver._

"_Miles?" I asked. "Is…is anything wrong?" She sighed deeply and looked down, I raised an eyebrow._

"_Lilly…"she started. "I know." At that second I instantly felt my eyes widening in terror and my heart speeded up like I was in a rollercoaster._

"_You…you k-know?" I asked stupidly, my hands shaking. Miley nodded._

"_You're in love with me."_

"_Miles...!"I started "Please…just, please…don't let this…!"_

"_You're in love with me." She stated once more, her eyes showing shock and I knew she felt extremely uncomfortable with being around me at that moment._

"_Miles, you promised…!" I cried. "Y-you said that no matter what…!"_

"_But…but now it's different, Lils…" she said, a sad glint appearing on her eyes. "Now I know the truth."_

"_Miley!" I cried once more, sending her a pleading look. She just sighed again and shook her head negatively._

"_I'm sorry, Lilly." She let out, almost in a whisper, before walking away from me…and away from my life._

"What, when, where?!" I let out with strangled breathing as I snapped awake in my bed, shuddering and with my forehead sweaty. I led my hand to my now messy hair from the sleep and sighed. "Gosh…what the heck was that?!" I got up and walked slowly to the kitchen to drink a cold glass of water and hopefully relax. When I was done I stopped at the hallway, my back against the wall…and I just stood there thinking.

It was just a dream…

_But it was so real…_

Just a dream…

_You could even feel the pain…_

It doesn't mean anything…

_But it could mean everything._

What was going on?! I just couldn't get it…my mind had been so disturbed lately that everytime I tried to stop and think I ended up arguing with myself. If that was even possible…maybe I'm just going insane.

Fear…that was that entire dream was meant to cause. Fear and insecure thoughts… because every single night I was being haunted by the existent possibility of losing Miley…losing her friendship. And that I simply wouldn't be able to deal with. Only thinking of it made my heart sting.

"Lilly…? Honey…?" I heard the soft voice that belonged to my mom call. I snapped back from my thoughts and looked around the hallway, seeing her standing at her bedroom door looking at me with sleepy eyes. "Lilly…? Why are you crying?"

_Huh? _

I lead my hand to my cheek and only then I realized I had tears running down my face. And they all came from the fear and pain I had been currently feeling.

And I just couldn't hold it with me any longer…it was too much.

"Mom…"I looked at her and fresh tears formed in my eyes, which made her get closer and put her arms around me. "Mom, I need you…" I cried as she softly massaged my back to comfort me, and I again felt like I was a little child.

"Oh, honey…" I heard her say in a soft whisper. "Tell me what's wrong…I can help you…And no matter what it is, I won't get mad at you. Just trust me…I'll help you and support you though anything, you know that."

It was clear she had noticed how different I was…it was clear she knew something was troubling me…and she was worried. I gulped, but I had made my decision…my mom deserved to know the truth.

"Mom…I can't stand it anymore…" I said, sobbing. "It's…it's Miley…"

"Oh…?" she didn't seem to have understood. "…what about her?" I gulped once more, getting more nervous at every second. "Honey, you're shuddering…!"

"Mom, just…listen to me!" I said and I let go of her. We stood there, mother and daughter at their home's hallway at two o'clock in the morning…trying to communicate with the eyes…but mine seemed unreadable. I shock my head, tears once more escaping from my eyes after I glanced at my mother's confused expression.

"Lilly…honey…" my mom pleaded. She was worried…worried about her baby girl… and that was what made me more nervous.

"I'm in love with Miley." I let out in a strangled whisper, my head lowered and my fist clenched. _Right to the point…Like ripping a band-aid off._

I felt her get closer and once more hug me tightly…and that's when I broke down. I stayed like that in her arms for long minutes, crying my eyes out.

"Oh, Lilly…" I heard her saying. "It's ok…"

"Really…?"I asked looking up at her with my eyes teary. "Y-you don't m-mind…that I'm bi?"

"Oh, no…I don't." she said, sending me a warm smile. "Why would I? You're my daughter…and I love you. You know that I'm gonna be here for you, no matter what happens." I couldn't help but to smile back at her. And I felt now that a weight had been lifted from my chest.

"I love you too, mom."

…

Sunday morning came…and because it was Sunday…it meant that mom would get some consideration about her cooking and make delicious pancakes for breakfast.

"'Morning mom!" I greeted my mom excitedly as I practically threw myself on the klitchen's stool. Mom smiled as she handed me a plate.

"Well, good morning!" she said. I grabbed the plate from her and started eating like my life depended of pancakes. "Feeling better?"

"Yup, way better!" I answered happily with my mouth stuffed with food. She couldn't help but to chuckle. I heard my cell phone go off with Oliver's ringtone.

_Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

I picked my cell phone up and swallowed my food before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Good morning, Lilly-kins!"_

"Wat'cha want?"

"_All the ladies in the house get ready! The Ollie Trolley is arriving in five!"_

"Mom, the dork king's coming!"

"_Hey, I heard that!"_

"Good…it was my intention."

At that moment I heard the door knocking, and there stood Oliver with his usual goofy smile on his face. I grinned at him and signaled for him to enter in an exaggeratedly reverence.

"Join our humble home, oh great Dorkness!"

"Well, we're in a good mood today, aren't we?" he said. I looked up at him still grinning and he smiled, he sure was glad that today I wasn't drowning everyone with my depression. As he came in, he protectively put an arm around my shoulder and led me to the couch. He glanced at my mom.

"So…um…how is the Miley thing goin'?" he asked whispering.

"Oliver, you can talk normally, I've told my mom." I said.

"Oh…"he said. "Ok…and, uh…how did she…?"

"She's ok with it." I said, my smile growing bigger. "I feel better, I mean…it's like I've just took this huge weight off of my chest!"

"I can imagine." He said, smiling as well. "But still, you…"

"I haven't told Miley." I said, frowning. "I tried to yesterday when she came over…but I couldn't, I simply don't have the guts to do it."

"Well, you'll figure when it's right to tell her eventually." He said.

"Oliver, I had a nightmare last night…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "…She had found out. And…and she was shocked and confused…I tired talking to her, but all she did was sigh and walk away saying she's sorry." I looked at him, his brownish green eyes showed concern. "I lost her…that can't happen, I wouldn't stand it! And that's why I haven't told her…and I don't think I ever will."

"But Lilly, it's driving you mad…" he said. I let out a deep sigh and grabbed my head with both hands accidentally messing my hair.

"Not only that…it's killing me."

…

One thing that I realized today…

I…Hate…Mondays.

Monday's always a day when you can never stop feeling tired…and Monday's when most of the bad things happen to you…and that sucks.

Especially when you get to school on a Monday and find out that rumors about you have been spread.

I was walking through the hallway towards my locker and all I could see were people staring at me and then whispering to eachother. Needless to say…that gave me a really bad feeling.

I stayed like that…curious and confused until lunch time…when I found out what was the reason for all that hostility towards me.

"Hey, look over there!"

"What? Oh…Lilly Truscott."

I raised an eyebrow at the mention of my name, but I kept pretending that my spaghetti plate was really interesting. Oliver, who was sitting beside me, cleared his throat. Something didn't smell good…and it surely wasn't Oliver's feet.

"Did you hear what she did? Or better…_who _she did?"

"Oh, yeah sure…everyone knows that already. I just didn't expect that, I mean…Miley Stewart?!"

At that moment I almost chocked with my coke. I quickly entered in shock…how the hell had they found out about _that_?!

When I finally managed to grab a napkin and clean myself I looked around the cafeteria, and, as I expected, every single person there had their eyes locked on me. Oliver looked shocked.

"How come you didn't tell me about that?!"

"I was going to!" I groaned. The annoying buzzing sound of students whispering God-knows-what about, well…me, filled the cafeteria.

"That's really not good…" he said, worried. I death glared at him because of the obviousness, and I couldn't help but to copy Miley's famous sentence:

"_Ya think?!"_

**-x-**

**Uh-oh…seems like Lilly's in trouble now…and Miley too!**

**What will happen now! If you really wanna know please review!**


	6. Living hell

**Hey there ya'll!**

**I was finally able to write this chapter, and now I need to get my ideas in order. **

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

I was in a living hell.

That's what I realized when me and Oliver first got back to class after lunch. Everyone's stare was on me, and only me.-It was, needless to say, really uncomfortable.

"Ms. Truscott, Mr. Oken." I heard Prof. Corelli saying. "I see you decided to finally show up in my class…have a seat." We instantly obeyed, taking seats at the back of the class. Right away everyone who was sitting near started whispering.

"Probably about me." I mumbled to Oliver.-This was all getting me really upset.

"Don't let 'em get to you." Oliver gently tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah…easy to say." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a small piece of paper was tossed to my desk. I grabbed it with curiosity and opened it.

_Hey, Truscott, how was fucking Miley?_

_I heard you had some fun, eh?_

My face twisted in anger as I showed the note to Oliver, who mumbled something like 'bastards' through his breath. I looked around the class to see who's sent the note. And I saw Amber smirking evilly at me.

_What a surprise._

Without even thinking, I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook to write an answer.

_Well, I don't think it was as good as you fucking Ashley…_

_Which, by the way, must suck._

I tossed it to her and as she read I saw her mouth twist in anger. It was a stupid reply, but don't blame me…my mind doesn't work well when I'm angry.

During all of the following periods I had to deal with things like that. It was driving me madder at every second. When would all of this end?

I couldn't wait till I found out who was the one who started the rumor-a rumor that for once was true-if I found them, I'd kill them , cut them into little pieces, and then revive them to make them eat the little pieces.

Yes, that was all my twisted and angry mind could think of at the moment.

...

"But, Lilly! How d'you want me to help you if you won't tell me the details?" Oliver groaned as he followed a very angry me though the hallway. Last period had ended and his persuasion attempts hadn't been working since we got out of the cafeteria after lunch time, and he was getting more annoying at every second.

"Because it wouldn't make any difference!" I said while I opened my locker's door and tossed my books inside. He looked at me confused.

"My help?!"

"No, you donut, telling you the damn details!" I snapped, almost yelling at him. "Stop thinking with your _other head_ for just a freakin' second!" He frowned and blushed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. I gently tapped his shoulder. "But, I just wanna know…how did it happen?" I sighed.

"We were both really drunk…"I said. "And I had the _brilliant _idea of dragging Miley into the bathroom." He raised an eyebrow grinning and I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"C'mon, boy brain." I said. "Let's get outta here before…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, because I heard hurried footsteps approaching and soon Miley was standing in the hallway facing me, with an unexplainable angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked; her face seemed to twist in anger even more.

"_What's wrong?!_ I'll tell you what's wrong!" The way she yelled made me back off, my back touching the cold steel of the locker. "I thought we'd let it clear that _nothing _happened at that damn party, but noooo…! Ms. Truscott had to go and tell the whole school!" I could see she was holding tears. "Now everyone's talking about me behind my back, and Amber and Ashley are weirded out, they won't even look at me!"

"Miley, I didn't tell!" This was my turn to yell. It was so unfair…I was the one getting screwed here, and now I had to take the blame. "I swear, I didn't! And you think you're the only one getting the bullets outta this? You're wrong."

"I didn't think you'd just brag yourself about it, that's why I trusted you!" Miley kept yelling; I simply stared at her in disbelief as Oliver stepped forward. _Brag…brag myself about it?! Miley, you're being irrational!_

"She's already said she wasn't the one who told." He said with a serious expression on his face. "For heaven's sake, she's your best friend, try to believe her!" Miley lowered her head and I felt a wave of guilt strike me. I shouldn't have drunk…I shouldn't have let _her _drink…I shouldn't have locked us in that stupid bathroom. It was my fault that now everyone in school knew what Lilly Truscott had done to Miley Stewart at that party.

I let out a deep sigh and looked down as well.

_Me and my habit of messing things up…_

"Miles, I'm sorry…" I said weakly. "What happened isn't my fault…it's _no one's_ fault. We were drunk, I…I w-wouldn't have…" I froze at my own comment. _Lilly, you idiot! _She just stayed silent, staring at the floor. When she finally looked up, her grayish blue eyes had turned colder. I shuddered.

"So it didn't mean anything to ya…?" she mumbled, trying to say it only to herself-but with no success-Her sentence hit my ears and made my eyes widen.

"What…what did you say?" I asked, breathless. I noticed her eyes widening too.

"N-nothing!" she said, seeming incredibly scared. "I didn't…" She shook her head in fear before storming out of the hallway. I looked at the place where she had been standing-my back still glued to my locker-I was really, really confused now.-I had even forgotten that Oliver was standing next to me as confused as I was- And my mind was still processing what she had just said.

_Could Miley possibly feel the same about me?_

…

I reached home trying to deal with the headache that completely awful day had given me. I groaned in frustration only to think that I had a pile of homework inside my backpack-waiting to be done.

"Mom, I'm home!" I exclaimed as I opened the door and walked into the living-room.

"Oh, hi sweetie." My mom said as she saw me. "How was school today?"

_Lie._-said that annoying voice from my thoughts-I gave off shoulders. "It was…ok."

"Just ok?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, mom…just ok." With that I walked up the stairs to my room and threw myself on the bed-but not before tossing my backpack at some corner and grabbing my iPod.

"Lilly Truscott, you're such a lazy brat." I mumbled to myself as I put on my headphones; I had glanced for a moment at my backpack remembering the pile of homework. _Screw homework…_-I thought as I pressed play, David Archuleta's voice blasted through the headphones.

_I hung up the phone tonight,  
something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever  
Feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

"Nice song choice, Truscott…" I mumbled through gritted teeth. Not that I didn't like the song…it was just that the lyrics reminded me of _her_.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

"Gosh..." I mumbled. "This whole thing's driving me crazy...What am I supposed to do?"

_Get over her._-That sentence ran though my mind like someone else had said it.- I groaned and twrilded arround on my bed. "Right...so _not_ gonna happen."

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
Spending time girl, are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Go and talk to her._-the voice sugested-I stared at my bedroom's ceiling for a moment. Maybe I _should_ talk to her...maybe I should just tell her already.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

No...she'd hate me. She'd never talk to me, even look at me, again.

_You don't know that._-said that stupid little voice-My own thoughts were driving me insane. First I had no idea of Miley's feelings, but now...

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

She'd seemed really nervous about what she'd let slip out earlier...and that confused me. Heck, it even scared me.-the fact that I didn't really know.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

...And I needed to know.

**-x-**

**Yes, I like David Archuleta.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I really need ideas of what could happen, btw.**


	7. My heart

**Here's chapter 7. I hope you all like it!**

**-x-**

Me and Miley had spent the whole rest of the week without speaking to eachother because of the party 'incident'. Our schoolmates were impossible, and the mocking hadn't yet faded.-it was horrible. At least I had Oliver to help me...thank I was getting sick of everything...of running away from my problems. I wanted her back. Even if it were just as a friend.-It was better than nothing at all.

"Just go and talk to her already." Oliver groaned.-We were hanging out at the beach. And I was not being what people would call fun.

So now, while me and Oliver were having smoothies at Rico's, I completely zoned out into my thoughts about everything that had happened. One thing that wouldn't stop kicking on my mind was the tiny possibility of Miley feeling the same. I couldn't forget her expression when she realized I's heard what she'd said at that moment.

I wish I could've been brave enough to answer that question of hers. Because the answer would be _"Of course it meant something...it meant everything, YOU mean everything to me."_-But that was out of question. And I was a chicken.

"Lilly...? Earth to Lilly!"I heard Oliver calling and I instantly snapped out from my La La Land, finding his hand waving in front of my face. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, Ollie." I said shyly. "I bet it's been hard hanging arround me lately, huh?"

"No, it hasn't." He said, concern in his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, me and Miley are the current school creeps." I said, trying to hide my sadness with a laugh. "People there are so immature that they've started with a nicknames thing." Oliver frowned. "I mean, 'Lesbo Truscott', couldn't they come up with something more creative?"

"You're not making sense, Lils." He put an arm arround me. "Try to calm down." I sighed.

"They're stupidly mean." I said. "Why can't they just accept a bisexual classmate without making a fuss out of it?!"

"C'mon, everything will be just fine." He hald me tighter as he noticed tears were stuggling to run down my face. "And about those retards from school, I'm gonna teach them a lesson...It's 2009, for God's sake!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Ollie, you're the best."

I placed my now finished smotthie on the balcon as Oliver let go of me. And when I looked arround I spotted Miley sitting on a table a few feet from us. The feeling of having a knot in my throat suddenly appeared. Oliver looked at the direction of my staring and cleared his throat.

"Go and talk to her." He said reassuringly. "C'mon...it'll be ok."

"Ok..." I breathed as I got up from my stool.

"Good luck." Oliver raised hands with thums up. I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Um...Miles?" I was now standing near her table, as nervous as ever.-She looked up at me.

"Oh...it's you." She said. I grabbed a chair.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead." Her grayish blue eyes showed sadness, and they also told me she was nervous.-I sat on a chair, facing her.

"So, um...I wanted to talk to you." I started.-she stayed silent, simply locking gazes with me.-I felt my cheeks burning. "Miles..."

"What?" she asked.

"Headphones."

"Oh..." she took her iPod's headphones from her ears and then looked back at me.

"I'm hearin'." She said. _Gosh...that southern accent...Lilly, focus!_-I shook my head and she raised an eyebrow.

"Miley, what I did was stupid." I stated. "I wasn't thinking, I was _drunk_."

"We both were..." she said. I smirked.

"Like I'd forget that..."

"Just go to the point, Lils." She groaned.-My smirk faded.

"You may call what happened a mistake..." I said, my face turning serious. "But it wasn't...not for me."

"What do ya mean?" She asked.-I noticed her rubbing her right hand on the other.-She _was _really nervous...

_Just say it._-My mind groaned.-This was my chance to talk it all through. And there was the slight possibility that my former best friend returned my feelings.

"What...what I'm t-trying to s-say is..." _Oh, Gosh, just get it over with!_-My mind was yelling. I was feeling like my heart would soon come out of my mouth. My blue eyes locked with her garyish blue ones and she froze. I then did somtehing that normally would've been way beyond my courage levels.-I cupped her cheek with my hand and leaned closer to her. Our lips were now inches aparts and I could even feel she now found it hard to breathe.-She tried to speak, but she didn't seem to find right words to say.

"Lilly...what are you doin'?" she asked breathless, when she finally could speak.-I glanced at her lips, then back at her eyes.

"Miles..."

For my surprise, she was who ended the distance between our lips.-I instantly closed my eyes-The kiss was soft, but passionate. But the need for air soon made us pull away. Miley stared at my eyes.- And she seemed a bit shocked.

"Oh, my God..." her tone was apologetic.

"No, it's...ok." I said.-Our breathing had not yet decreased, and we had lost notice of where we were and whoever was looking at us...it just didn't matter. I leaned in again and captured her lips with my own. This time her tension faded as she wrapped her arms arround my neck.

When we pulled away, I got lost in her grayish blue eyes.-She still had her hands arround my neck, and I could see a part of her that had been taken by fear.

"Lilly...what does this mean?" she asked in a shaky voice. I moved a lock of her dark-brown hair from her face. But concern hit me when I noticed the fear in her eyes wouldn't fade.

"You're scared." I stated. She simply nodded, then lowered her head in silence. "Miley, don't be...I love you." At that moment she let go of me and locked her eyes on mine again before shaking her head.-a tear slid down her face. "Miles..." My heart sank when she got up without looking at me.

"I...I'm sorry." She said, with her voice craking.-Then she started walking away. My eyes widened.

"Miley!" I cried. "Miley, please! Don't go...!" Too late, she had already drifted off running. And I stayed standing there like a helpless fool.

Oliver approached me the second she left and I quickly truned arround to look at him. His brownish green eyes were full of concern.

"What the heck was that...?!" He asked.-confused. "A moment ago you were like kissing and now she..."

"Just left." I stated in a soft whisper.-the pain running through me. "I don't know why...she just...left." he hugged me, trying to get me some comfort.

"Calm down, Lils." He said softly. "She's scared and confused...give her some time and she'll come arround." I sighed deeply.

"I hope you're right."

...

I got home a bit before the rain started falling. Mom raised an eyebrow at my hurt expression.

"Anything wrong, sweetie?" she asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"I...just need some rest." I said weakly. "'Night, mom." I took panfully slow steps up the stairs to my room and instantly threw myslef on the bed when I got there.

Needless to say, I recurred to my iPod to travel to my La La Land.-which Oliver called 'Miley Land'.-I usually listened to songs that reminded me why I am suffering so now wasn't an exception.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

Hayley's voice was blasting though the headphones. I grinned ironically.-The lyrics suited perfectly.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening.  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

What would it be of me without Miley...? For that I had the answer: Nothing....Nothing at all.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you, my heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you, my heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you, my heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you, my heart..._

I needed her badly....I missed her. The way she smiles, the way she laughs...Her incredibly beautiful voice that makes me melt when I hear her sing.

I wouldn't...could not leave things like they were. I needed to solve this for once.-It's what I've decided.

I suddenly heard my cell phone ringing though the loud sound of the song. I instantly got it from my desk to see who was calling. And my sad expression changed into a grin.

Miley.

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is..._

**-x-**

**Well, this chapter is short...and I kinda sdon't like how it ends. But I guess it's ok.**

**Please review!**


	8. It's obvious when you come close to me

**Hey there guys! I'm really, really sorry that I kept you waiting for so long, but I finally got to write the final chapter. I guess I just needed some inspiration...and it came as the song "Obvious" by Hey Monday.**

**I hope you like it! =D**

**-x-**

As soon as I saw Miley's name on my cell, I knew that one of those decisive moments in life was about to come. I stared at the screen – a bit nervous- for a moment before I finally decided to press the answering button.

"_Lilly?"_ – Miley's tone was almost a soft whisper, I felt my breathing begin to get heavier as my heart speeded up. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yeah, Miles it's me."

"_Do you think we could...err...talk?"_ She sounded quite nervous. _"I mean in person."_

"We probably should..." I sighed as I ran my free hand through a lock of my hair.

"_About today, I didn't mean to...to run off like that." _I felt my heart twirling as she said that. – Hope was now starting to rise in me. _"I was just, you know..."_

"Yeah..."- Silence – This was getting a bit uncomfortable, and I just wished we could solve everything for once. But I understood how Miley felt...she was still really confused about this.

"_Lilly..."_ her soft voice once more delighted my ears and I felt a shiver run down my spine. - I quickly snapped out from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"_Look out your window." __What? Is she..._- I thought before quickly walking through my bedroom and glancing outside my window. There, outside, was Miley. She was looking up with her cell phone still in hand. I hung up mine and tossed it on my desk before opening the window.

"Um...I'll be right down!" I yelled before rushing out of my room and down the stairs. I passed by my mom, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why the hurry?" she asked. I glanced at her as I opened the door.

"Be right back, mom!" Was my answer. She sent me a glare, but I didn't care...It was Miley out there, mom would have to wait.

I reached my best friend out of breath. – Nervousness taking over me like acid runnig through my veins.

She looked up at me the instant I stepped near her.-I took a deep breath, stopping to stare at her for a long moment, suddenly finding it hard to speak.

"Hey, Miles." I managed to say, my voice tone as shy as ever. My eyes locked on hers and I started feeling my cheeks burning. She smiled.

"Do you think ya could forgive me for, you know...eariler?" she suddenly asked.-her voice tone was hopeful. "I was just...being stupid."

"Of course I forgive you..." I said, smiling back at her.- she rubbed the back of her head shyly and let out a sigh before looking up at the now starry sky.

"It's funny, you know..." She started. I raised an eyebrow with confusion. "After everything we've been through...even though I was a jerk to you during all this year...we never stopped caring about eachother." She looked at me smiling and I had to agree. We were really inseparable, true friends...since the begining.

"I know I hurt you, Lils." She sighed. I looked down then back at her and took a breath. – I didn't want her to get consumed by guilt or anything. It was not entirely her fault, and I knew that.

"Let's forget about that..." I said, stepping closer to her. "We can't change what already happened..." I glanced at her right hand and tried to build enough courage to grab it. When I did so, she looked a bit surprised for a moment, but soon a smile appeared on her face. "It's past. Let's think about the future."_  
_"When I ran off earlier, I just couldn't stop thinking how stupid I was." She said. "I mean...I never got to tell you how I really feel." She let out a nervous chuckle. "And to think I had already thought it over like a zillion times..."

"And how do you feel...?" I asked with a voice tone full of hope.

She looked at me; blue eyes locked with blue eyes. And for my surprise, she cupped my cheek with her free hand and pressed our lips together, moving her mouth against mine slowly and delicately; I felt my heart going crazy as I pulled her closer by the waist, she reached for my neck and started stroking the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair as she asked for permission to deepen the kiss. – Needless to say, I allowed her instantly.

_Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like_

The need for air soon made her pull away, and she kept her hand on the back of my head as our eyes locked. Her lips were still brushing on mine softly. – I felt a grin apearing on my face, and she let out a low chuckle as she gently placed her forehead againt mine.

Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight

Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down

"Does that say anything?" she said, breathless, refering to what had just happened. I smiled at the feeling of having her in my arms and chuckled.

"It says enough."

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

"Does this mean we're, like, together?" she asked, still stroking my hair gently as she spoke. - I couldn't even describe the feeling that her touch caused- I stared at her for a moment and she bit her lip, showing hesitation. – That was enough to make me melt. She was just too adorable.

Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down  
No one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind

"If you wanna be." I said softly. She grinned and once more pressed her lips against mine. – It was my turn to deepen the kiss.

So surreal  
As the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time

"You're too cute, you know." I said as we pulled away. She smiled and again I had that now familiar feeling of having turned into pure goo. _"Gosh...is this real?" _– I thought. I just couldn't believe that things were now that great...Now that I knew that the feelings were mutual.

Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and me

"I'm glad things worked out." I said, feeling as happier as ever. She let go of my neck ad grabbed my hand, gently running her thumb through it.

"Me too." One more smile. Everything was simply perfect. "You know...this just...feels so right." She glanced at our intertwined hands before once more locking gazes with me. – I had to agree...it did feel right, and it was great.

I knew that, from now on, we'd have to deal wth a lot of things...but now that we were finally together, it just felt a lot easier.

It didn't matter that people at school were stupid, we wouldn't keep it a secret. – after all, they all knew, anyway – We would just keep our heads held high and go through it together.

Because now we had eachother.

...and that's all that matters.

_It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me (x2) _

_..._

"It's incredible how quickly time passes." I heard Oliver saying. We were all sitting on Miley's living room's couch, in our usual movie night; and I had my arms arround her. - we were all feeling kinda sleepy, and the bowl of popcorn we'd made was now almost empty. Oliver glanced at us for a moment and smiled. - He had already got used to our lovey-dovey-ness, since it were now two months since we'd got together.

"Well, who could magne...Ollie getting all deep." I joked as I sent him a grin. he stuck his tongue at me and we laughed.

"But really, Miles, it's great to have you back." he said, flashing her a smile. - I had to agree...it was great that things had got back to normal...a bit. Thank God she wasn't hanging out with Amber and Ashley anymore.

We heard Robbie Ray's car parking and Oliver managed to hide his bag of chips. Me and Miley sent him a confused look.

"What?" he said. "He always eats 'em all!" I chuckled and leaned my head againt Miley's shoulder before letting my thoughts take over.

Well, we told Robbie about our relationship about two weeks after we started dating. Surprisingly enough he took it well and said he loves his baby daughter no matter what; he even said I'm now part of the family, but I guess I kinda always was. The good thing is that- unlike with the boys Miley's dated - he never acts all overprotective when I'm with her. - Oliver said it's because I can't get her pregnant or anything, and that earned him a hard punch on the arm and a bruise that took long to disappear.

Really...it's sad having to hit someone when they're right.

** The end.**

**-x-**

**So...what do you think? Too fluffy? Too short? **

**Well, I guess it's ok...hehe.**

**Anyway, I just loved writing this fic, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks you for reading/reviewing!**

**Peace out!**

**the free time writer**


End file.
